When in Mars
by AlyssPotter
Summary: M'gann's life on Mars was much worse than she let on. But that was ok, because her new family never judged her for her looks.


**A/N**

 **This one's a new angle as I've never written or read many stories about M'gann, so hope you like it!**

 **Summary: M'gann's life on Mars was much worse than she let on. But that was ok, because her new family never judged her for her looks.**

 **Song(s):**

 **Safe-Britt Nicole**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any of Britt Nicole's songs.**

 **When in Mars**

Hesitantly, M'gann glanced at her other team members, who all sat around the Cave's table, laughing together. She squinted closely at each one of them, ignoring Conner's concerned glances.

Robin was a very unjudgemental boy. He'd seen a lot in his time, facing some of the worst criminals to protect Gotham. She knew he wasn't as petty as to hate her for the way she looked, the way she _really_ looked, but rejection had reared its ugly head at her too many times for the caution to dissipate.

She hadn't had any friends on Mars. They were either judgmental, shy, or scared of her and the humiliation that came with being seen with a white Martian.

Wally flirted with her all the time. On the outside, he seemed like a very shallow person, but deep down, M'gann knew that exterior was only a facade, that he really cared for each of his teammates and friends, would protect them with his life. M'gann giggled slightly as the boy in question shoveled down a fifth helping of her food, claiming loudly it was the best he'd ever had.

She bit her lip, trying very hard not to allow those darned tears to form. She clenched her hands beneath the table. The acceptance from them made her happy and scared ( _so very, very scared. It wasn't safe_ ).

Artemis chewed her broccoli thoughtfully, staring at Wally, and M'gann looked closely at her. She was the tough girl, the one that didn't take anything from anyone, a cold hearted teenager with no concern for anyone else. But she did. Mgann could feel it, every time someone on the Team got hurt, when she and Wally fought, when the mask of her emotions slipped just slightly. Artemis had led a hard life, and M'gann knew that. Her past was almost as bad as hers, and M'gann knew she'd do anything for any of them.

Just the other day, though, she'd woken with a scream as the green Martians from her school advanced towards her. They were sneering at her, taunting her about her white form. Ugly, unwanted, a disappointment. She'd curled up in a ball and did her best to ignore them. When she got home, she and her bed had gotten better acquainted as she'd sobbed there for hours. She sucked in a jagged breath.

Kaldur would not care, not just because he was the Team leader, but because he was an unofficial older brother of sorts. He sat at the end of the table, smiling at the occupants while calmly eating his dinner, ready to intervene should anything escalate. He came from a society not too different from hers; he would understand her, sympathize, because he'd gone through it too.

That day way back when she's arrived on Earth, she remembered feeling self-conscious, so much that she'd declined her Uncle's invitation to visit the planet in their human forms. Would she be judged on that, too? She didn't think she could handle it, so instead of her original idea, she'd copied someone else's form. One she knew had been admired and valued, else the actor wouldn't have gotten the part in the tv show _Hello Megan_.

Conner...she didn't need to worry about her boyfriend. M'gann unconsciously clasped one of his large hands with both of hers, and he grinned at her. She smiled back, lovingly tracing every detail on his face with observant eyes. He looked like Superman, that was true, but he was a completely separate person, one whom she was lucky (so, so lucky) to have in her life. She swore to herself she would never, ever hurt him; she would protect him no matter what the cost. He was her life line, the one she had been missing on Mars.

 _Who cared_ what her peers at school had thought, what those racists had thought; she had her friends, her family close by, one that would always care for her, would always love her, not because of how she appeared, but because of who she was. White or green, who cared!

The terrorists on Mars didn't matter anymore, their opinions would hold no weight on her life. Queen Bee now held empty threats. So maybe she wasn't prepared to show them just yet, to reveal all of who she was (they had only been together for a few months) but it would happen. Soon, very soon, M'gann was ready to trust them with her darkest secret, her deepest fear.

So for now, she just smiled.

 **A/N**

 **So, a shorter one. I might continue this, maybe a short story, tell me what you think!**

 **On a side note, did you know that there's a 50 document limit on your account? I didn't until I tried to add number 51...**

 **R &R**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
